trolololollandfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bowser
' Baby Bowser' (Prince Bowser by his minions) is a recurring villain in the Yoshi series. He was designed to be the infant form of Bowser. Although not related to him, Kamek is mainly responsible for his child rearing. Baby Bowser looks similar to his adult form's eighth child, Bowser Jr.. The only difference between the two is that Bowser Jr. has a painting on his bib, while Baby Bowser's is blank, or doesn't have one at all. History Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Baby Bowser is the final boss of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, he doesn't seem to be too involved with Kamek's plans at capturing the Baby Mario Brothers. Baby Bowser appears in his castlewhen Kamek demands that Yoshi hand over Baby Mario at the end of the level. The area turns to his room, after which Baby Bowser complains about Kamek making ruckus that arouses him and literally pounds him flat as paper and kicks him away. He then notices Yoshi and immediately wants to ride him. Baby Bowser tries to kick Baby Mario off Yoshi's back and ride Yoshi himself. He also sends out shock waves by ground pounding. Yoshi gives him a taste of his own medicine by hitting the spoiled prince with his shock waves. After three hits, Baby Bowser is beaten, and then Kamek shows up and uses his magic on him. Most of the castle is then destroyed as Baby Bowser grows to a gargantuan size and rises up in the background. He begins the final battle by sending debris tumbling down to and destroying some of the tiling that Yoshi is standing on. Baby Bowser then starts spitting enormous fireballs at Yoshi. During the battle, Yoshi eventually notices a Baron von Zeppelin carrying a Giant Yoshi Egg. Yoshi snatches the egg and, with precise aiming, launches it at Baby Bowser, sending him further back. Yoshi has to continue to throw eggs at Baby Bowser because if he gets too close, he will make the entire platform collapse, instantly defeating Yoshi. Once Yoshi attacks Baby Bowser enough times, he sends more debris plummeting down, crumbling even more of the floor. Yoshi has to pelt a few more eggs at Baby Bowser until he can't take it anymore and finally decides to just charge. After one more hit, he is defeated, knocked out, and returns to his normal state. Kamek flies off with Baby Bowser, but not before he vows revenge. Yoshi then sprints up to the Stork and Baby Luigi, freeing them both, and handing Baby Mario to the stork as well. It's possible to defeat Baby Bowser even when the platform is gone. If done, he falls down, and Yoshi falls, landing on a platform where Baby Luigi and the Stork are. Yoshi will notice Kamek, who flies off. Then the rest will be back to normal. ''Yoshi's Story'' Baby Bowser gets his revenge in Yoshi's Story when he steals the Super Happy Tree, the source of all the happiness throughout Yoshi's Island. To make matters worse, the island turns into a pop-up book due to its loss of happiness. It's up to a bunch of Baby Yoshis to stop him. After some venturing, the Baby Yoshis uncover Baby Bowser in his castle and one of them duels him to reclaim the Super Happy Tree. Baby Yoshi has to hit Baby Bowser with Bob-ombs while the prince is riding his "pet" and knock him off. The battle is then on the ground where Baby Bowser shoots fireballs, throws bombs, and sends shock-waves; Yoshi has to hit him a few more times to beat him. ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' Baby Bowser makes a cameo in Yoshi Touch & Go as one of the selectable high score icons. He also appears when Yoshi gets a Game Over with over 3000 yards on the Challenge Mode, laughing with Kamek ''Yoshi's Island DS'' During the events of Yoshi's Island DS, Baby Bowser is at his castle when his future self shows up to kidnap the Star Children and gain control of the universe. Baby Bowser is ironically abducted by the future Kamek and brought to Bowser's Castle. When he realizes what's going on, he insults his grown-up self and his plan, calling him an "old geezer". Enraged and oblivious to the fact that his younger self is one of the Star Children, the Koopa King kicks Baby Bowser out of the castle. As Baby Bowser plummets, he swears revenge and once he lands, he yells into the sky in a futile attempt to remind his older self that they're one and the same. Baby Bowser then notices Baby Mario and tells him he sees Baby Luigi in Bowser's Castle. Baby Bowser then realizes that he has just landed on Yoshi and is stoked to get a ride from him. Baby Bowser is then playable for the remainder of World 4; as the Nintendo Power Player's Guide puts it, he shows up to "kick some major enemy butt, of course!" While carrying him, Yoshi can't swallow enemies, as this move is replaced with the young Koopa's ability to breathe fireballs; this defeats enemies and melts ice cubes. Once Big Guy the Stilted is defeated, Baby Bowser leaves Yoshi's group in an attempt to hitch a ride from the future Kamek as he flies off to report to the adult Bowser. However, Baby Bowser loses his grip and falls off of Kamek's broomstick. Baby Bowser later rejoins Yoshi's group, along with Baby Wario, when they reach Bowser's Castle. He eventually betrays them and attacks Yoshi and the babies, believing they're after his treasure. The fight goes much like the previous one, but faster. Yoshi beats the little prince and Kamek takes him away, leaving the group to the future Bowser, who is angry at what Yoshi did to his younger self. He is then eventually defeated. At the end of the game, Baby Bowser falls off Kamek's broom and lands on a barge carrying his treasure, now claimed by Baby Wario; an argument between the two young misers inevitably ensues. Trivia *Baby Bowser looks and sounds exactly like Bowser Jr. in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, although his bandanna is different in appearance, as it doesn't have those large, scribbled jaws on it. *Baby Bowser was referred to as "King Bowser" in the English version of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Subsequent games replaced his title with "Prince Bowser". *In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Bowser is the only boss who must be defeated before Kamek casts a spell on him. Category:Koopa Category:Babies Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Enemies from Super Mario World 2 Category:Enemies from Yoshi's Island DS Category:Enemies from Yoshi's Story Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Star Children